Rogue Divine
by BlueAutumn89
Summary: Rogue absorbed an angel..no, not Warren Worthington Angel..A real Angel. But the problem is how can she tame this new power of hers?This is autumn's brother..BlueAssasin89 and I will be your temporary author...ROMY pairing so please read and review
1. AN angel in disguise

**This is my new story..so please bear with me..**

**Summary: **Rogue has a new power, that she got from an angel..No, not Warren Worthington -angel. A real

Angel. The problem is, she doesn't know how to control her new power?please people, read and review!

Rogue took a walk for awhile, the mansion was so crowded. As she made her way to the park, She bumped to

an old man. "Sorry." She mummbled, then she helped him up. But her gloves slip-off and before she could put them back on,

the old man grasped her hand. Then the weird thing happened, she started having memories about the things that happened in the bible.

Especially, the rising of Jesus from the dead, The destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah and so on. Rogue tried to let go of the man's hand

but she couldn't. Then a huge white light covered the old man, then he was turned into a young man with a white robe.

(Okay imagine, Orlando bloom in white robes with white aura surrounding him..) Rogue stared at the young man who was unconcious

and she couldn't believe what she saw. When she was about to touch him, he disappeared. Rogue was suprise at the same time, shocked.

She stood up, but she was weak from the absorption.

She walked back to the mansion, but she kept falling down. Then she began to hear voices, but not just ordinary voices. They were prayers,

Rogue fell to her knees and rubbed her temples, the voices began to get loud. Then everything started to shake, cars started to levitate

and flew in different direction, the powerlines exploded. People ran and screamed all over the place.

Xavier felt a piercing pain from his head. "Professor, what happened?" Jean asked as she placed a hand in his shoulder. "It's Rogue,

and she's in a power surge again." He said. "Again? Chuck, I thought you cleared her head?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if I cleared everything...Hurry, ready the x-jet." Xavier said, and everybody went to the x-jet.

Meanwhile, outside the mansion...

"Irene, what's wrong?" Mystique asked her, "Rogue just recieved a new power, this new power makes her the most powerful mutant than anyone

not even Magneto can equal it." Destiny answered. A small smirk appeared on Mystique's face, "Where is she?" She asked, "She's near the bayville

park, she just recieved her first ability..Telepathy." She replied. Then the limo drove off.

meanwhile..

Black clouds started forming and a loud sound of thunder started roaring. Strong winds blew, that the trees were uprooted from it's soil. Rogue

still held her temples, the prayers got louder and it's like she could hear the whole world's prayers. Then a twister formed around her, sucking everything

in it. Just ahead, the X-men appeared "Oh my god." Scott mummbled. Everybody was suprised, then suddenly a huge lightning shot out and almost hit all

of them. "Professor, is Rogue okay?" Jean asked him, "It appears her mind is hearing thoughts, but I couldn't read it clear. She's keeping me out."

Xavier said. "But how can she do all this?" Scott asked as he blast off the trees that was thrown at them. "I don't know, but I think her powers evolve

dangerously." He stated. "Dangerously? Whoa...What do you mean dangerously?" Logan asked him as he dodged the bench that was heade his way.

"I think all those powers she absorbed from time to time,morphed together and created a special x-gene that became one of her x-genes." Xavier stated.

Then the brotherhood appeared in the scene with Mystique.

**Please read and review**


	2. What went wrong?

center Thank you for reviewing...here chapter two

The brotherhood appeared with Mytique leading them, "Why are they here?" Bobby asked as all the x-men turned around and saw them.

"Wanda, hex Rogue out of the twister." Mystique ordered, Wanda aka Scarletwitch stretched out her hand and it started to glow. Everything

started glowing even the twister. But a lightning shot out and almost hitting Wanda. "I can't hex her out, She won't let me.." Wanda said.

"Mystique, what are _you_ doing here?" Logan asked suspiciously, as he held her by her shirt. She pushed him off and said, "I am here to help Rogue.."

"Rogue doesn't need your help." Scott said gruffly. "Yea..well, We're her friends too you know..." Toad pointed out. "since when?" Evan asked

angrily. All of them were ready to attack each other, when Rogue cried out for help. "Look, up there!" Kitty pointed out, The sun was being overshadowed

by the moon. "Eclipse?" Jean questioned, but before Xavier answer, They all felt a piercing pain in the head. Everybody held their temples in pain,

"Pro-professor...wh-what's happening?" Jean stuttered in pain. _"I think Rogue is sending mental bolts to everyone..." _he replied telepathically. _"Why is she doing it?"_

jean asked. _"I think she's trying to banish all the thoughts..but she doesn't know how." _ Xavier explained. _"Professor!!!Professor!!!" _Someone yelped. Xavier looked

around, and saw Rogue calling to him. _"Rogue, what happened?" _ he asked. _"Professor, help me!!! I can't-" _But just before Rogue could continue, all the thoughts were

vanished.

**Meanwhile...**

The twister was starting to fade, and everything fell to the ground and there headaches disappeared. Rogue was levitating in the air, her hands stretched out. A bright white light

was engulfing her. Everybody shielded their eyes from the bright light, then the light dissipated. Everybody stared in awe as Rogue slowly dropped down from the air and when she openned

her eyes, they were silver white. When her feet already touched the ground, she fell unconcious. Luckily, Wolverine caught her, "Stripes, you okay?Stripes?" He shook her but the professor

told him that she was tired. When the X-men were about to leave, the brotherhood blocked their way. "We agreed to help you but your not gonna take Rogue anywhere." Mystique

said evilly. With that Lance held out his hand and suddenly the ground was shaking, Jean tried to threw him off with her telekinesis but she was blocked off by Wanda. Then the two started

having a fight, meanwhile, Scott was battling toad and Avalanche, helping him was Kitty, Iceman Storm and Beast while Wolverine was battling Mystique. Pietro sped towards Kurt and took

Rogue away from him. Jean saw this and used her telekinesis to stop the speed demon, but Wanda kept sending her hex bolts. Pietro was a bout to sped away, when felt he wasn't touching the

ground anymore. He was already in the air, "What the hell?" he muttered he looked over to Rogue, thinking it was her who was doing it. He tried to wake her up, but she wasn't waking up.

Then a force field enveloped them, "WANDA!!!WANDA!!" he shouted which caught his sister's attention. Wanda hexed Jean towards a wrecked car and tried to hex the force field, but

it electricuted her. Pietro tried to wake Rogue up again, "ROGUE!!!!WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" he said then suddenly he was pushed out of the force field.

He was already free-falling from the sky, "YOU GUYS!!HELP ME!!!" he yelled as he was about kiss the ground. When something stopped him from falling, Jean had saved him. After that,

he sped away and towards her sister while Jean levitated towards Rogue. When she touched the force field, it begun absorbing her powers. "Sc-scott.." she stuttered, then the force field is now

sucking her in. She let out a piercing cry, which everybody heard. "JEAN!" Scott said as he looked up to his girlfriend, Jean was trying to fight off but she couldn't. _"ROGUE!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"_ Jean asked telepathically but there was no response. Scott tried to shot the force field with his optic blast but it just got absorb, "Professor, what's happening?" Kitty asked but when she turned around Xavier was unconcious. Kitty, bobby and Kurt rushed towards Xavier while Storm, Scott and Wolverine are trying to help Jean. The brotherhood retreated due to Scarlet's wounds, while Mystique

stayed and morphed into a teenager and hid behind the trees. Scott tried again but it was sent back at him, "Look, four eyes it won't work if ya keep shootin' laserbeams. Rogue is just gonna keep throwin'

it back at us." Logan stated. "Half pint! phase Red's hand out of the force field! NOW!!" Logan commanded, Storm used all the wind power and lifted Kitty towards Jean. She took Jean's hand and phased

it out of the force field. Jean fell unconcious but luckily Scott caught her, "What should we do? I mean Rogue's gone haywire?" Kitty asked them. "And the both of our telepaths are unconcious..." Storm

pointed out. Suddenly, the force field dissipated and Rogue was levitating in mid-air. But somethings was not right her eyes were changing green to black.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a writer's block...so I hope you still read it! also, thank you for those who reviewed in my story. Don't worry, I'll keep on updating **

**but you have to be patient. SO please review!!!**


	3. Where's Rogue?

Center here's another chapter of the story...

chapter three: Where's Rogue?

Rogue levitated towards the remaining X-men, but they keep on backing away from her. Logan was the only one brave enough to walk up to Rogue, "Stripes, Are you okay?"

he asked suspiciously. They all waited for an answer but she didn't respond, then Jean stood up and answered his question, "I'm okay. It's just I feel awakened...I never felt this feeling

before.." She said seductively. "Jean, what's happening to you?" Scott asked her furious about her action. "Nothin', Ah'm okay Scottie..." she said but her accent was like Rogue's. Everybody

looked over to the girl infront of them. Rogue smirked evilly, "Why? Don't yah lakhe mah new pahwer?" Jean asked them. Then Jean felt a piercing pain in her head, "He-help!" she stuttered

holding her temples because of the piercing pain. On the other hand, Rogue used all her power and fought Jean's mental blocks. "You can't fight me, Phoenix." She muttered which caught Logan's

attention. Scott, being furious shot an energy beam at Rogue and knocked Rogue out. Jean fell unconcious too, "Logan, what should we do? Rogue's too powerful to handle and she can possess anyone of

us.What if she possess one of the kids?" Storm asked him worriedly. But before Logan could answer, Magneto and his acolytes showed up. "What are you doing here bub?" Logan asked him unsheathing his claws.

"We are not here to fight you, We are here to help you." Mastermind explained. "Well, we don't need your help..." Logan said angrily, "We will help anyway." Sabertooth replied while smirking.

"You wanna die? Be my guest..but don't go crying to us if one of you people lost an arm." Logan threatened. "Look, we're running out of time. Let's just save Rogue and get it over with." Gambit suggested

But before Logan could nagged, Rogue appeared to them and was looking bored and frustrated, "If ya'll finished chattin'...Shall we continue?" She said boringly. Then Pyro (being an idiotic moron..sorry)

unleashed a fire dragon and tried to attack Rogue, but Rogue frozed it. Magneto (being the second idiotic moron..really sorry) bent a lightpost around Rogue, Rogue just smirked and then the post incinerated

as if an acid was poured into it. "Is that the best you can do?" Rogue mummbled evilly, but then a card blew in front of her which threw her towards a wall. "I thought you said you'll help us save her not kill her!

Kitty asked gruffly. Logan and Storm ran to check on Rogue, but as they get closer something exploded in front of them. Rogue's scars and bruises were healing so fast, "I know all of you can do much more.."

she stated then she cried in agony. Jean was awake and was sending mental bolts at Rogue, but Rogue was fighting back. Then Mastermind helped Jean to knock the Rogue down, "Fools, you can't just beat me..

I'M INVINCIBLE!!" She shouted as she threw all of them away with a very powerful telekinetic blasts and then Rogue fell unconcious.

Logan regained his conciousness and went looking for the others, everything around him was wrecked. He found Jean, Storm and the others, they were protected by Magneto's magnetic shield and Jean's Forcefield.

"All of you okay?" He asked, all of them nodded. "Logan, have you found Rogue?" Storm asked him which made his eyes wide. "Wait, none of you saw her?" Logan asked them confused, "No. She unleashed

a very strong telekinetic blast that almost destroyed our shield." Magneto stated. "We should go back to the institute..Many of us are injured." Storm suggested before Logan can suggest anything.

Knowing Logan, he would suggest to look for Rogue even though some of them are injured.

**meanwhile...In a laboratory, **

Rogue is being examined, "Mutant level: Alpha." The computer analyzed. "Alpha?I thought the only level of a mutant is-" the woman was cut-off by Hydra's coordinator Madame Viper.

"Yes, but this girl is an exception." She stated. "But madame Viper, she's unstable. If we did an experiment on her, she might fight back." Lorna Dane(1) said with a little worry in her tone.

"I know Doctor, that's why I assign you to do the experiment." Viper commanded her which suprised. "But Madame, I can't do that, she's to dangerous to be experimented." Dane reasoned.

"Is that so or there's more to your excuse?Dr. Dane, I don't care if you get killed by her, the only thing I care about is her wonderful ability. So get to it." Viper demanded. "Oh, before I leave.

Make sure she looses all her memory or you will have to dealt with a very angry mutant.You wouldn't want your powers be sucked out of you now do you?" She asked while smirking evilly.

"I'll make sure she looses her memory.." Lorna answered, "Good." Viper muttered as she exited the lab. She sighed, then take a look at the analysis. "I don't get it..her powers are uncontrollable

yet they show more control in her mind." She whispered to herself. "You called me, Lorna?(2)" A woman with a very thick british accent, "Yes I did. Will you be able to eliminate all the memory of this girl?"

Lorna asked her. "Well, let me see her analysis." Betsy(3) replied looking at the analysis. "She's an Alpha-level mutant. She's more powerful than me, if I try to erase her memories she might erase

mine either." Betsy stated, "But can you erase some of her memories?You know the things that she value most." Lorna asked her hoping that Betsy would say yes. "Sure luv, But make sure she's unconcious."

Betsy asked. "I'll make sure she stays asleep." Lorna assured. Then Betsy sat next to Rogue and placed a hand on Rogue's forehead, She began seeing all of Rogue's memories.

**Cliffhanger...**

**1. Lorna Dane aka Polaris. She is a mutant with the ability similar to Magneto, although she can absorb negative emotions and use them as strength, endurance and invulnerability. She's the only one I can think of to be the scientist who examines Rogue.**

**2. When Betsy asked "you called me." She meant it telepathically,and last but not least...**

**3. Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock aka Psylocke. She is known for her psychic Katana and her telepathy. So why create a mary sue If you can just add**

**someone with the ability to erase memories,read and project thoughts, control minds, project mental illusions and can generate mental bolts. By the way, she is**

**a scientist too.**


	4. Jean's dead

** center Here's another chapter..Thank you for reviewing.**

**Lorna's POV**

After Betsy luckily erased the girl's memory, we begun the experiments on her. As time passed, her powers show more control but the only one ability that she has won't be tamed is her Telepathy. Betsy tried to teach her to control her thoughts but she doesn't even respond to us. Everytime we inject a medicine in her, she doesn't even winced in pain unlike the other mutants we experimented in. She doesn't speak to us nor look at us. Whenever we put her in a simulation, she reacts quickly and attacks all the simulators we programmed to attack her. Betsy told me that one of her memories were in a simulation room, she said it was called a 'Danger Room'. So does this mean Madame Viper took her from another facility?

As I walked pass her cell, I felt bad to the girl. It's like she doesn't have emotions to show, as I went closer to her cell door she cast her eyes at me. Her eyes were showing sadness, that I can tell but there was something about her that made me paralyzed. Wait, I can't move. I can't breathe, wh-what happened?_ 'Betsy!Betsy! He-help..' _ I yelled telepathically. I tried to move once again but I was completely immobilize. The girl stood up and walked over to the cell door and placed her hand in the glass door and it phased through. Her touched my chest and I can feel her cold hand, her hand was as cold as a dead corpse. Then I felt my entire body turning into ice, "LORNA!" I heard someone call my name and it was Betsy.

Betsy sent mental bolts at her which made the girl unconcious. She broke the ice with her telekinesis, I gasped for air as I regain my conciousness again. "Lorna, never look at her directly. She already incinerated some of the guards here with just a stare. Luckily for you, she just wanted to freeze you off." Betsy warned me, "Alright. I just felt bad for her, I mean she doesn't even have emotions." I said remorsely, "I actually she has emotions but she sealed them somewhere in her mind." She pointed out, "But why?" I asked curiously as I looked at her unconcious body, "I think she did something that made her felt regret. So she hid them away in the back of her." Betsy explained, "C'mon Lorna, we should go back to the lab, Madame Viper is coming to inspect us tomorrow." Betsy added and we both left.

**Meanwhile..**

Jean has been acting odd lately, after all the x-men came back to the mansion she went upstairs and locked herself in her room. For the whole day she came out, everybody in the mansion were worried for her, especially Scott. He kept knocking in her door, but she doesn't answer his call. As day passed, even the professor was worried for her, so he tried to talk to her telepathically but he was blocked out by a mental barrier.

That night..

'_Jean..Jean..help me...help me...' a voice was calling for her, Jean tried to find where the voice is but she couldn't see anything. 'Where are you? Who are you?' Jean asked frustratedly. Then from the shadows came out Rogue. She was looking so bruised up and badly beaten, 'Jean..help me..' Rogue pleaded, Jean knelt down to her and hugged her 'It's okay Rogue, I'm here. I'll help you...' jean said comfortingly, then Jean fell down with eyes wide open. 'wh-what's ha-happening?' Jean asked, but Rogue just smirked at her. 'You should know better..than to cross with me, phoenix.' Rogue whispered to her. Then Rogue took out a knife and stabbed her in the chest._

Meanwhile in Jean's room..

Jean felt a piercing pain behind her chest, she screamed so loud that the whole mansion heard her. Everybody came rushing at her door and tried to open it but it was locked shut, Scott tried to blast the door open but it had a force field in it. "Professor, what's happening to Jean?" Scott asked worriedly, the resident telepath closed his eyes and concentrated, "Jean's been stabbed." he said shockingly, "By who?" Storm asked confusingly, "I don't know, but she's loosing blood as we speak." the professor informed them. Logan's claw popped out and he tried to cut the door open but it just electricuted him

Back to Jean's room...

Jean was beginning to loose blood, she tried to stand up but something was trying to keep her lie down. She was slowly loosing conciousness and was beginning to weaken. _'goodbye, Jean...'_ a voice bid her farewell. Then that night, Jean grey died. Meanwhile outside Jean's room, Scott once again blast the door open, the door openned but they were to late. Jean was lying on her bed and was covered of blood, Hank went up to her and checked her pulse. "Hank, she's gonna be okay, right?" Scott asked hoping for the right answer, but Hank just kept silent. "Scott, Jean's dead." Xavier said with sadness in his voice.

**Cliffhanger...Sorry if I didn't update soon, you all know Autumn( Well, some of you) He was always using our account and didn't give me any chance to update my story. But now, I locked him in the closet and he wouldn't get out till three so I can use our account, and by the way this is autumn's brother. Please read and review...thanks**


End file.
